


a great comeback

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Consent, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Overstimulation, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: This is just foreplay for them.  No time to really unpack that, so don't even try.





	a great comeback

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) contribution for Kinktober Day 8. Today's kinks are: Angry Sex || Hair-pulling || Overstimulation

_ “Fuck you.” _

The words seemed to echo in her apartment. Darcy watched as Brock’s left eyebrow twitched.

“What did you just say?” he hissed, taking a few surprised steps back from her.

“You heard me,” she said, trying to keep her voice level as she stared him down. The first one to break would be the one on the bottom and fuck if it was going to be her again this time.

“Fuck me?” he asked, eyes wide as he scanned her face. Scanned her body. Swallowed thickly. “Fuck me.”

“Yep,” she replied, popping the ‘p’ a little as she crossed her arms. “Fuck. You.”

“You know what, Darcy?  Fuck  _ you _ .”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing at her boyfriend’s retort. As stupid as this argument was, it was just fucking foreplay and they both knew it. And if she didn’t know any better, it sounded like Brock wanted her to sit on his face to make him shut up.  At least, if he kept making shit comebacks like that one, it did.

“Great comeback, Stallone.” She shot him a look of indifference and turned around to head back to the bedroom. Face sitting was better accomplished (with fewer rug burns to her knees) if he was laying on a bed.

What she wasn’t expecting was his arm wrapping around her waist. “No it wasn’t, but this is…” he grunted, reaching for her skirt and flipping it up over her ass.

Darcy groaned and bent forward, reaching out to grab hold of the back of the couch as Brock’s hand wrapped around her hair, tugging it until her back arched.

Her panties ripped on the way down, but she didn’t have time to think about it, because he was sliding his rock hard cock into her pussy before she could even prepare a little bit.  She gulped in air as he pushed his way in, unimpeded by her slick walls.

She chuckled a little as he bottomed out, his hand tightening in her hair. “How long have you been hard?”

He yanked a little on her hair, forcing her chest out as his hips thrust into her. “Since the first ‘fuck you’,” he murmured, his tone salacious as he increased his pace.  Her body clenched around him as he crowded her closer to the couch. Close enough to drape her over the back of it, his arm dropping from her hair and coming around her hip to rub roughly at her clit.

“God…” she blurted, spreading her thighs a little more as he began to thrust more regularly against her body. The dual sensation of his thick cock and his thick fingers was just... “ _ God _ .”

“That’s it, baby. Say my name,” he ground out, swirling her clit and pushing her over the edge before she could answer. Her body rippled around him. Against him. Through him.  Fuck, he was good at making her cum.

“You fucking asshole,” she whimpered, shaking as he kept up the exquisite torture, not easing up in the slightest, even though the pleasure was nearly blinding.

“I’m your fucking asshole, though…” Brock reminded her, grinning audibly as she shook apart again, reaching down to pull his hand from her clit and replace it on her hip.  Their skin slapped together, making an almost obscene amount of noise as he chased his own release.

“Oh fuck me, you are…”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
